A Rose with Spirit
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: What will happend when Sakura Criztell and her two dolls Suiseiseki and Souseiseki get tangled with Yoh Asakura and his friends on their way to the second round of the shaman fight?shaman king x rozen maiden Crossover. Discontinued-
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

A bright morning had arrived and a long brunette hair girl had awoken to wake the other two of her companions. "Suiseiseki, Souseiseki wake up, today we leave,"said the girl knocking on two brown with gold cases. "Morning,"said a long brown curly end haired doll. "Good morning," her little sister answered. The two went downstairs to meet their medium. They both sat down in a table for five people as the brunette girl gave them their breakfast. "Arigatou, so we're leaving today for America right," Suiseiseki asked. "Yes," her short brown haired sister answered her, "For the shaman tournament." "Don't you guys feel pretty excited," the brunette girl asked the moment she sat down to eat with them. "Of course," the twins said in unison.

"In my opinion, I would like to see what pathetic chibi shamans passed," said Suiseiseki arrogantly. "Don't say that,"Souseiseki told her, "Every shaman who we meet from now on will be very strong since they passed to the second part of the tournament." "I know that, but there's no one that can defeat us three in battle," said Suiseiseki laughing irritately. "You better watch out on what you say Suiseiseki," added the brunette haired girl, "There's always a first time for everything."She glanced at the wall clock in the kitchen, as it marked six o'clock. "Ok now, we must leave come girls, "said the girl. "Hai!"The twins said, as the three went into the car to be taken to Tokyo airport.

_**Asakura Angel: Thanks for reading wait for more 3**_

_**Girls please do the declaimers**_

_**Suiseiseki and Souseiseki: Hai!! **_

_**She doesn't own shaman king or rozen maiden **_

_**All three: See you next time as they wave goodbye**_


	2. Chapter 1 : A Chibi Encounter

_**Asakura Angel : Het guys and girls thnx for reading my story and reviews**_

_**Suiseiseki : Are we starting alraedy-desu**_

_**Asakura Angel : Ok let's start then**_

It was 6 am and the gang was in the airport waiting for a ten o' clock plane to them to America for the Shaman Tournament. They were Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horo Horo, Ryo, and Lyserg Diethel. Yoh, Horo, and Ryo were sitting sleepily waiting for the time to come. Lyserg and Ren were both standing up. "Hey Ren why did we had to come so early here,"Horo asked sounding irritated. "Because you would had come late as always," Ren answered him. "His right Horo Horo," Lyserg pointed out, " and I said it because of him." He was pointing at the now asleep Yoh. Horo and Ren sighed, like if that wasn't normal. "Ah,what you guys don't know is that Master Yoh is regaining his missing strength," Ryo said straight foward. " How would your tiny mind come up with that," Horo and Ren asked furiously. " Guys calm down,"Lyserg said.

"Itai!?"said a tiny voice that had crash into Ren and fell on the floor. Everyone ,including Yoh, turned to see a little girl on the ground. " What the…,"Ren was cutted off as Yoh stood up and kneel to help the girl up, " Hey are you alright."The little girl with long brown hair stood up, "Yes." " Sit down , tell me what happend, why did you bump into Ren,"Yoh asked while the little girl sat down on a chair. "I got lost," she said. "You got lost,"Lyserg said, "How?" " I was just stopping to get a snack, I yelled at her and my sister to wait for me, but I guess they didn't hear me,"said the girl sadly. " I was running trying to find them and when I wasn't paying attention I ran into your friend for accident." Yoh looked to the others looking for an answer. They look him back blankly. "Ok how about we help you find your friends,"Yoh said. " Really?"she said happily. " Of course, right guys."Everyone agreed to help. " Thank you very much," said the girl getting up, "By the way my name is Suiseiseki." " Mine's Yoh and these are my 

friends, Ren, Lyserg, Ryo and Horo Horo." "First things first, do you know where you were headed for?" Lyserg asked. The little girl nodded as they went to follow her.

"Is it here?"Horo asked. "Hai, my master told me that it was gonna be this plane,"Suiseiseki answered. " How do we start looking, Yoh," ren asked. Yoh was totally blank he had no idea how to start. " Suiseiseki," Lyserg said, "Could you tell me at what time you were soppuse to be here." "It was to be half an hour before the plane left, like about this time." "Yoh this is bad our plane goes in half an hour, too, we can't leave until we find her friends,"Horo Horo said. "We should hurry if not…" Ren was cutted by Suiseiseki's hand pulling his coat. "Eto, me and my friends are leaving to America, too, and it's a private plane so if you like you guys can come with us." "Sure, thanks,"Yoh smiled." Ah, great now we won't have to worry about the plane," Ryo said happily. " Yeah you're right," Horo added. "To America, too,"Lyserg said toughtfully and quiet. "Suiseiseki!?" Lyserg surprised turned around with the others to find the source of that tiny voice. "Souseiseki,"she said running towards her twin sister to hug her. "Oh thanks goodness your alright," a female voice said. The guys turned once again to see a brunette hair girl about their age standing by the two little ones. " Thanks to you guys we won't miss the plane."

_**Thnx for reading and please R&R**_

_**Also wait for the next chpt I senes their to be a chibi fight**_


	3. Chapter 2 : Different Attitude

_**Asakura Angel :Heys guys long time no see so with no more delay chapter 2, Yay**_

"Thanks to you guys we won't miss the flight," said a brunette hair girl.

"Hey wait, who the hell are you," Horo asked, as he pointed to the girl.

"Your welcome," Yoh said with his usual calm smile.

The guys dropped to the floor anime style when they heard Yoh's common response. The girl giggled as she saw their reaction. She then turn to her two little companions. Suiseiseki was still crying softly on her sister's shoulders, as her short haired sister was patting her softly on the back. The brunette's reaction was simply, a warm smile.

"But seriously, who are you," Ren asked recovering from his previous shock.

"Oh, I am Sakura Criztell," the girl announced with a bright smile, "Nice meet you."

The two little ones were now looking at the buys.

"Hi, my name is Souseiseki, and this is my sister who you have already met," Souseiseki said moving her hand towards her sister, Suiseiseki as she was hiding behind her sister. Horo Horo and Ren looked at Suiseiseki confused. It looked like she was hiding from them, like she didn't knew them. As she got the glanced of their eyes, the chills came on her back for the way they were looking at her. She quickly then ran to Sakura's legs and hided behind her.

"Sakura, let's go, this chibi humans scare me," she said popping her head out a little. Sakura turned to her friend then to Souseiseki.

"What," Yoh said calmly but a bit confused.

"Why would you say that," Lyserg said as he turn to see a black aura coming from his two friends.

"Chibi…Humans," Horo and Ren said making a fist with their hands.

"How dare you call us that after what we did," Horo Horo

said, pissed off.

"Yeah, you little demon girl," Ren screamed at her, as he took his spear out.

"What did you call me," Suiseiseki said more pissed off than both of them.

"You heard him," Horo said in her face as she just looked at him pissed.

"Guys calm down," Yoh called to them as they didn't listen to him.

Suddenly a loud scream of pain came from Ren as Suiseiseki kick him in his leg.

"That was for calling me demon," she said arms stiff on her sides.

"Your the one who started it for calling us chibi humans," Ren yelled at her in the face.

"I will say whatever I want to you, chibi humans," Suiseiseki yelled back at him.

"What," Ren said with almost no patience left.

"Chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, CHIBI," Suiseiseki said almost touching Ren's face.

"That's it," Ren said aiming his weapon at her.

Suiseiseki scared tried to run from him but had no chance. Ren had catch the back of her dress as he lifted her up with the blade.

"Let's see how much you resist," Ren told her, lifting her up high.

"Huhh, let go of me, let go you chibi human, your ripping my dress," Suiseiseki said moving her arms trying to let go.

"I am not letting you go until you apologize," Ren said moving his weapon to the sides so the blade would go deeper in her dress.

"I'll never do it," Suiseiseki said, when suddenly she heard a rip from behind her as she fell face first to the floor.

"Oh, are you alright," Sakura said going towards her.

Souseiseki just nodded her head for the childish way her sister always had.

"The dress…father made for me…its ruined…because of you," Suiseiseki started crying quiet loud.

"Oh great," Lyserg said with his hand on his forhead.

"Now what are we going to do," Yoh said when scratching his head.

"Huh, it was her fault," Ren said arms crossed.

"Yeah," Horo said very satisfied.

"Don't worry it's alright," Sakura said to them.

She simply putted her left hand on the back of Suiseiseki's dress as a very dim light started to appear with a green thread that seem to sewed her dress back to how it was. The guys stared amaze as they figure that only they were the ones seeing what was happening.

"How did you…"Yoh said surprised.

Everyone else was simply speechless. Suiseiseki simply trying to see the back of her dress to see the job Sakura had done. She had a big smile on her face and then went to her sister and stood by her.

"I am pretty surprised, I never thought to see other competitors so soon," Sakura said standing up.

"What do you mean," Lyserg said a bit confused.

"What competitors," Horo asked.

Yoh and Ren were simply looking at each other with a deep thought in mind. All of a sudden Yoh came in front of the guys.

"So, your also in the tournament," Yoh told her calmly but harsh, "You're a shaman."

_**Asakura Angel : Hehe how was it did I do a good job**_

_**This chapter was for Thanh-Pleinair-Ren**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it as much as me**_

_**Well then see you next time Bye-Bye**_


	4. Chapter 3 : When An Angel Helps

_**Asakura Angel : Hey guys wats up again so keep reading my stories oh and thnx for all the reviews hehe **_

"You're in the tournament," Yoh said calm but harsh, "You're a shaman."

The guys could only stare at Sakura and the two girls.

"Huh, well now what do we do that they know," Suiseiseki said turning to Souseiseki.

Souseiseki just giggled lightly for only them to hear. Suiseiseki looked confused at her sister but Sakura understood and sighed deeply.

"Why are you laughing," Horo Horo asked still startled.

"It's just that we **are** shamans," Souseiseki admitted, "and we're also in the shaman fights, well at least Sakura is, just like Yoh-kun said."

"You're a group," Ren said mean as always.

"You could say that," Sakura said playing with her left hand.

"So, you're going to look for Patch village," Lyserg said to the girls.

Sakura nodded as Suiseiseki walked towards her and took her left hand in her tiny one.

"It's only three months to get there right," Suiseiseki said looking towards Yoh and the guys.

"Yeah," Yoh said looking at the three girls.

"Guys could I ask you something," Souseiseki said having a serious look on her face.

The guys looked at the little Souseiseki as she moved towards them.

"It's useless Souseiseki they can't possibly know," Sakura said a very sad face looking down.

"Are you sure," Souseiseki said turning to her friend, Sakura simply nodding with her long face.

"Asked what," Lyserg said very confused as his friends looked the same way.

"If you wanted to ask if we knew were the village is we don't," Ren said crossing his arms and looking at the little girl.

"We know that you do not," Souseiseki said with a little smile.

"Sakura," Suiseiseki said pulling at the girl's jacket, "Let's leave already."

"Hey no," Horo Horo said looking at the three girls, "Because of you we missed our plane for your little friend Sakura."

"Oh you did, I am so sorry about that," Sakura said with a gasped.

"Besides that little brat promised us to take us if we missed it," Ren said looking at Suiseiseki.

"What," Suiseiseki said putting her hand in her mouth.

"You lied didn't you," Souseiseki said sighing at her sister.

"W..w..well you k..know me," she said laughing at her sister putting her hands on her hips, "But I was just kidding."

"What!?", Yoh said looking at the girl.

"Once again they mocked us," Ryo said with a glooming

look. "Haha, now you're gonna miss the fight," Suiseiseki said laughing irritably.

"They're not," Sakura said as the all of them looked at her for what she said, " They're coming with us to America.

"What," Suiseiseki said, "We don't hav-," she was cutted of by Sakura.

"We **have** to, they took care of you and brought you to us," she said, "It's only if you guys want to," Sakura said looking towards the guys.

A silence was heard as the guys thought what to do. Horo looked at Ren, but they only sighed.

"Sure," Yoh said smiling at the girls for their kind offer.

"Hehe, it'll be a pleasure to thank you by helping you guys," Sakura Said giggling, "Girls would you take the guys to get the tickets for the plane."

The girls nodded as they got towards the guys, Suiseiseki was a little pissed off at first but then calm down as Souseiseki chuckled.

"Pleas follow us," Souseiseki said bowing down at Yoh and the guys as they began to follow them. Sakura watched as the girls left with the guys, she sighed as she turn around to find Lyserg still with her.

"Oh I didn't noticed you were here," She said blushing as she step back.

As she did, she "somehow" accidentally fell over and was falling back. Lyserg noticing her drowsy look hurried and grabbed her wrist with his left hand and her waist with his right. He slowly let her down as she started to fold her knees as he too did, to get on the floor.

"Are you alright," Lyserg asked still having his hands holding her.

She simply nodded with a blushing face and the drowsy eyes on her face, as he let go slowly off her waist and hand.

"We better hurry or **we'll** get lost," he said as he stood up and offered his help for her to stand up. She let her hand fall on his as she stood up.

_**Asakura Angel : hehe wow how was that sorry again for the lateness hehe wait for chpt 5 **_


	5. Chapter 4 : As Long As They Know

_**Watz up ppl its me again Asakura Angel. So since ppl wanted more I did more yeah so let go**_

Sakura and Lyserg started walking towards the gang as Suiseiseki noticed the drowsy look in her friend's face. She quickly ran towards the two and as Souseiseki noticed the look too, she started walking to her.

"Are you alright," Souseiseki asked standing in front of them.

Sakura simply nodded but with her current strength, she could barely stand up.

"I told you that you needed to rest but instead you kept reading that stupid book all night long," Suiseiseki scolded her as her hands got to her own hips.

"Why do you keep reading it anyways?" Suiseiseki asked her irritated.

"It helps me fix you guys when something happens and also with it I can understand your building structure," Sakura said slowly, smiling at Suiseiseki.

Yoh and the others were plainly stuck hearing the conversation.

"Builded?" said Horo confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Yoh asked even more confused than his friend.

Suiseiseki hit her forhead with her hand as Souseiseki simply giggled.

Sakura gasped purposely as she said, "You guys would never believe me if I told you."

"Try us," Ren said arms crossed.

Sakura then turned to the sisters and asked, "Can I?"

Suiseiseki then passed both hand over her eyes pressing a little hard and threw her hand in the air and finally said, "Fine tell them we would've had to tell them anyways," while she turned her back on them all. Sakura ended up turning to Souseiseki.

Souseiseki smiled at Sakura and said, " I have no problem with it."

Sakura returned Souseiseki the smiled. The guys looked at the three confusedly.

"Tell us," Horo said irritated for being kept out, "Come on."

"Ok," Sakura said turning to the guys, "I'll tell you."

The guys then came a little closer to her to hear her since she was talking low but not that low.

Suiseiseki looked over her shoulder just enough to see everyone's faces, as Souseiseki change her smiled into a little more serious look.

Sakura sighed deeply and finally said, "Suiseiseki and Souseiseki are living dolls."

Yoh and the guys just stood in amazement. They had a face of, living dolls you kidding right.

"Right, living dolls, you really want us to believe that," Ren said arrogantly.

"What," Suiseiseki said almost like yelling, "You're calling us liers," holeding her right fist up.

"Wait," Yoh interrupted Suiseiseki's upcoming fist To Ren.

"What Ren meant was if you have anything to back that up," Ryu said. Horo Horo nodded in agreement.

Sakura once more turned to the twins.

Suddenly out of no were Suiseiseki started to blush.

"Oh uh, don't even think about, I will **not **do show them," she said eventually.

Souseiseki sigh a kind of funny sigh and walked towards Sakura. She then put her right hand up and with her left hand unbutton the three buttons that covered her wrist. The guys were shocked at what they saw. Souseiseki's hand and wrist were connected by a joint of a doll.

"Wow," Horo said breking the dead silence, " So you were'nt lieing."

" Of course not," Suiseiseki said bringing her anger up again.

"We have no reason to do that," Souseiseki finished as she buttoned her sleeve again.

"So you're both dolls right," Ryu said poiting out the obvious.

The two nodded, as if they were just obligated to.

"Then how can it be that you two are…" Horo cutted in mid sentence as he moved his hands signaling them about the twins moving and talking.

"Oh that's easy," Suiseiseki said calming down completely.

"Our Father did it, he made us," Souseiseki finished for her sister.

"Your Father?" Yoh repeated, "Who's that?"

"They're refering to Rozen the one who made them, all seven," Sakura answered Yoh's question.

"Seven?" Ren said, "There's more?"

Sakura nodded, "Souseiseki and Suiseiseki are only the fourth and third dolls of a set of seven called **Rozen Maidens**."

"Rozen… Maidens," Lyserg repeated.

"So I guess your looking for the other five, right," Yoh said.

Sakura nodded, but Suiseiseki only shrugged and Souseiseki giggled.

_Attention, Attention_

All of the gang started to listen.

_The plane who's destination is America is preparing to leave_

_Please go to gate 15 to board _

_Thanks and have a nice day_

As soon as the announcement finished Sakura immidately stood up. It seem that her strength had returned to her body.

"Ok," she said happily, "How about we hurry and get going."

"Sure," said Yoh to her, "And it seems we're leaving together."

"What?!" Ren and Suiseiseki yelled together.

"Are really serious," Ren replied angrily.

"But why Sakura?" Suiseiseki said poinying at Ren, " I don't want to go with this chibi human."

"Why not?" Sakura replied with a smile.

She then picked her pace and came up infront of her new friends.

"Come on guys hurry," she said giggling softly.

Then all of them started to go over to the gate.

_**So how was it?**_

_**Do u think any more dolls will appear?**_

_**Well if u wanna know then keep reading the next **_

_**R&R plz Thnx and bye bye**_


	6. Chapter 5 : A Promise to a Rose

_**Hihi how r u ppl iam find hyper so if u find errors in the story blame it on snickers and milkyways**_

_**So going on with the story come on **_

"Come on guys," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Why," Suiseiseki called out irrited.

"Why not," her sister replied happily, "I think it's a good idea."

"You say that for yourself," Suiseiseki said crossing her arms, walking straight, and a frown on her face.

"You don't have someone you know you're gonna be fighting with frequently," she continued and looked over her shoulder as she looked to Ren.

She quickly turned away and for that Souseiseki chuckled.

"What's so funny," Suiseiseki asked a little pissed off.

"Well, I think that's a good sign," Souseiseki told her sister s who was starring in confusion.

"I think that when you and Ren-kun start fighting it means that you're getting quite well," she answered to her confused look, "That's how you show you like each other."

"What!?" Suiseiseki yelled out, so loud the whole gang stopped.

"You're saying I like him, how can you think that, his so annoying, his so mean."

"What's wrong?" Yoh asked a little surprised for the screaming.

Suiseiseki turned to answer Yoh, but as she did she noticed Ren beside him. She then stood paralyzed and her face quickly turned red, she then went running towards Sakura and hided behind her.

"What's up with her?" Horo asked anybody.

"Oh nothing," Souseiseki answered him, "She just being herself."

She started walking once again towards the gate.

While Sakura merely giggled and picked Suiseiseki up. She waited for the boys, Suiseiseki simply leaned her head on Sakura, not wanting anybody to see her face. Lyserg looked at Suiseiseki trying to calm herself. As he was watching he noticed the silver ring on Sakura's left hand. He then remembered the things that had happened before.

"Hey," he called out softly for only her to hear him.

They were already boarding the plane.

Sakura heard him and said, "What is it?"

As he was about to ask about the ring she said, "Hey Lyserg would you sit next to me?"

"Sure, but why," he asked.

"I think I need to tell you before I tell the others about it," she answered.

It was 7:30 a.m. and the boarding had taken place, since it was a private plane it was kind of a medium size, however it had two parts, back and front. Sakura and the twins were on the back part while Yoh and the others were up front. It had been already two hours of a twenty-four hour plane. They were going to stop on a city to change plane. They were going to change the next morning about at nine. Ryu and Yoh were already asleep. Horo too, but he was half awake. Ren was looking at the window, and Lyserg was just thinking. Since each side of the plane had three seats, they were seated differently.

Ren on the left said next to the window on one of the rows. Next to him was Ryu and Horo. Three rows up to the left was Yoh, and to his right was Lyserg next to the window.

Suddenly Lyserg remember what Sakura had told him. He stood up and went to the back part. Back there was pretty quiet compared to all the snoring. As he kept walking, five rows down was where they were. Suiseiseki comfortably was sleeping on Sakura's arms as she was in the middle. Souseiseki was to her left, next to the window leaning on Sakura asleep.

"May I?" he asked softly to not wake up the two sleeping girls.

"Sure," she whispered gently.

He sat down as quietly as he could and said, "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"First, I would like to thank you for helping me in the airport."

"You're welcome," he answered.

"But," she continued, "It didn't happened because I was sleepy."

"Then what?" he asked.

She lifted her left hand to show the silver ring.

"This," she said, "Is what happened to me."

"A ring?" he said surprised and astonished.

"A ring that connects me to the Rozen Maidens," she said "To Suiseiseki and Souseiseki."

"It's prove," she continued.

"Of what?" he said confused.

"Of our contract between us," she stated.

"Why is that the problem," he asked even more confused.

"The ring connects me to all the seven," she cleared, "It's like they take my energy."

"Your energy?" he said strangely, "What for?"

"Because they're living dolls they need some energy," she continued, "I am their caretaker, I am their medium."

"Medium, huh, they take energy from you to live, that's kind of complicated," he said.

Unexpectively, Sakura leaned her head to Lyserg's shoulder.

"Well," she whispered to herself, "Not all of them got what they deserved."

Lyserg thinking he heard something turned to her, but immediately gently putted his head upon her head. They were both falling asleep. Suddenly a soft rain began to fall when the talked was over. With it, they both fell asleep.

_**So how do it went I haven't gotten any fun days right now **_

_**But returning to the story I maybe had some mistakes cause of the hyperness HEHE**_

_**Plz R&R I want to know what u think and if u want 2 add any new characters u made**_

_**So hope u liked it see you next time.**_


	7. Chapter 6: A Change of Plans

_**Hey guys i know it got boring the last chapter but this will change **_

_**Ihope so lets get started**_

On a far away plain, a group of kids were gathered. Three girls were in the group. A middle age woman with blue hair smoking standing, a teen with short, orange hair in pig tales, and another teen with long, blonde hair in pig tails and with a rag doll in her hands. Also, with them was a huge football player, a little bloke man on his shoulders, a guy with a a guitar and Mexican hat, a big guy with a cape, a little African-American kid, and what looked like a priest. All of them centered a teen, he had brunette long hair and was in front of bonfire.

Everything was quiet until the blonde girl pouted silently and the only one who noticed her was the orange hair girl.

"Huh, what's wrong Mari," the orange hair girl asked.

"Mari is mad," she answered.

"How come?"

"Mari doesn't get you, aren't you mad 'bout what **she** did?" she asked turning to face her companion.

"Well…" said the orange girl, "Kind of."

The girl hid her face and then frowned. She quickly stood up and faced the teen brunette.

"Hao-sama, please let Mari fight her, Mari can do this," she replied.

The brunette sat quiet, and gave a grin not facing the girl. The blonde calmed down.

"Hao…sama," Mari murmured.

"You're right," he said still not facing her, the girl smiled slightly.

"But," he continued, "Maybe I'll send someone who knows more about the concept."

The little smile on her face disappeared, "Hai," she answered lowering her face once more.

"Fine then, Shirosaki," he said calmly.

A man with an elegant suit, short brown hair and tiny glasses stepped forward at the call of his name.

"Of course, sire," he answered bowing down slightly, "It'll be a pleasure to visit our dear child."

As he finished talking he went to walk slowly towards the forest on back of the group. He then got to a quiet place with a little pond.

"The time has come dear," he said kindly, "The game starts now."

It was nine at night, the soothing rain had already turned to a bit of storm. However, that didn't wake anybody up. Since the airplane was being drove automatically there was no need for a pilot, and there were no problems. Until the storm became such a fierce storm that it interrupted the signal of the auto pilot. From this the airplane gave a big jump. To this the guys immidately woke up. From this Horo Horo hit his head on the seat in front of him. While Ryu and Yoh simply and calmly woke up. Ren stood up, but could hardly maintain balance due to the severe movement of the plane.

"What the hell," Horo yelled out of nowhere.

"The plane's falling," Yoh said yawning and scrubbing his eye.

"You should be more concern, you idiot," Ren screamed at him, "We're above the sea, what are we gonna do."

On the backpart Sakura and Lyserg woke up immidately as the plane jumped with the twins.

"What's happening," Lyserg said standing up.

"It's the plane," called Souseiseki.

"Sakura," Suiseiseki for a brief moment until a jump brought her back.

"Fine, go," she answered.

As quickly as they could, the twins hurried to the back part of the plane.

"Lyserg," she said, "Please go get the others and meet us back there."

Lyserg nodded, and hurried to the other guys.

"Guys," he called out to them, "Hurry this way."

As time began passing fast, they hurried to were Sakura and the others were.

"It's open yet?" asked Sakura nervously.

"Just a bit more," called Suiseiseki.

In front of the three was a whole body mirror. Time was quickly running off. The guys finally got to the back panting.

"How are we…"Yoh said.

"Got it," Suiseiseki called out loudly.

The full body mirror began to glow white as she said, "We must hurry."

Sakura nodded, "Guys, hurry we don't have that much time left, follow Souseiseki."

Souseiseki quickly went into the mirror disappearing into it. The guys without asking any questions, followed. Lyserg, Suiseiseki, and Sakura were the only ones left.

"Lyserg, hurry!" Sakura called.

"But…"

"Just go," Suiseiseki said.

Doing as he was told, Lyserg went into the mirror. Sakura quickly grabbed Suiseiseki from the waist and jumped into the mirror.

Sakura landed on her back with Suiseiseki in her arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Suiseiseki nodded and looked up seeing the place they now where at. Everybody was on the floor except for Souseiseki who was watching the big cloudy circle above that had disappeared.

"It closed," Suiseiseki whispered a little loud, her sister next to her.

"What the hell was that?" Horo and Ryu screamed rudely at Suiseiseki's face.

"You should be thankful to us for saving your lives," she yelled back pissed off.

"But, seriously where are we?" Yoh asked standing up and looking around.

"An N-Field," Sakura said standing up, looking around.

"Why," she asked looking at them, "From all places, why here?"

"It wasn't me," she said protesting, "It wasn't Jade Dream's fault either."

"Jade Dream?" Lyserg repeated.

"My artificial spirit," Suiseiseki responded, showing them the green sphere of light that appeared next to her.

"You have one, too?" Yoh asked turning to Souseiseki.

"Renpika," she called lifting her hand and exposing the blue sphere of light.

"More importantly," Ren interrupted, "How are we going to get to America and find Patch Village?"

"The only one we know that can take us there," Souseiseki said, "Is one of our sisters."

"If that's the only way," Horo Horo replied.

"So, where is this sister of yours," Ryu asked.

Sakura sighed, "We'll have to find a door."

"A door?" Horo said confused, "Where?"

The place where they were was a black, cold city with no sky what so ever. Instead of a sky, a grayish snow came from the reflection a broken city. Also the no so many trees had no leaves and where dead cold. Every building was destroyed and so were the streets in some parts.

"Let's get going shall we," Souseiseki said walking.

Everybody started walking after her. Everywhere they looked, no matter how hard they searched for, they always found things broken.

"What are we **exactly** looking for?" Horo finally said.

"Something," Sakura answered.

"Come on," she whispered to herself, "There has to be one somewhere."

Then all of a sudden she stopped walking and noticed something that looked like a small house.

"There," she called running towards it.

Nobody followed, they were waiting for an answer from her.

"Guys," she called, "I found it."

"A chapel?" Lyserg said.

She tried to open the door but it seemed kind of stuck.

"Wait;" Ryu said, "I'll do it."

He pushed the door but it was really hard to open.

"Here let me help," Horo offered.

By both of them trying they were able to open the door. When they opened it dust came out of the door. Inside was a cross on the far end of the building, to the sides there were about four rows of old, dusty, and broken benches. To the far off left were stairs up.

"A door here?" Yoh said confused.

"We should be careful, this place looks dan…" Lyserg was cut by Sakura running over to the stairs.

"Hey, wait up," he said running towards her, as everyone followed.

Sakura got up to a small room with no windows what so ever. To her right there was a small bed for one. To her left was a small cabinet with a lighten candle on it, and in front of her something that was full size covered by a blanket. She walked towards it and removed the blanket showing to herself a mirror. She touched it softly with her fingertips.

"It's so cold," she whispered.

"Hey Sakura, what happen?" Yoh asked.

"Souseiseki?" she asked.

Souseiseki came to the mirror and touched it as it began to glow white.

"Yeah, we should be able to get to her safely," she announced.

Sakura nodded, "Let's go then."

Everybody agreed and went inside the mirror. As they left, the mirror's glow faded away. Suddenly the orange flame of the candle turned into a bright blue flame. Standing up, with the glistening glow on its face, was a rabbit looking towards the bed.

"It's seems the plan is working," he called out, "Don't you think so?"

On the bed, was a girl sitting down with two tiny pony tails from the rest of her hair and a flower on her left eye.

"Finally," she said in a soft but cruel tone voice, "I'll get them off my way, forever."

The mirror, out of nowhere, cracked and pieces fell to the floor. The pieces that fell had the image of snow falling on a light pink crystal field.

_**So how was it **_

_**Was it interesting?**_

_**Oh**__**well R&R plz**_

_**Thnx a lot for reading **_


	8. Update

**News: Discontinuing**

As of this day 5/1/11, I'll be discontinuing this story. The reasons is that I've sadly lost interest in the story. Meaning I've either lost my inspiration on it or that I have no more in mine for the story itself. I apologize to all those who have been reading this story so far. And those who fav., reviewed and most of all read it. I'm sorry to have to do and mostly say this. I hope this does not discourage you from continuing to read my work.

I know this sucks even for me but I hope you can understand.

My regards,

XKey of the AbyssX


End file.
